Dungeons and Dragons: Fantasy Quest
by Ken the Wandering Soul
Summary: A boy named Jason wakes up in the world of D&D. Watch as he adventures to get back to the real world and help others in his own campaign adventure. Will contain vulgar laguage.
1. The First Dungeon

Disclaimer: Ken of Melee does not own Dungeons & Dragons, it is property of the Wizards of the Coast.  
  
This story has been put together with help from the Version 3.5 Player's Handbook/Dungeon Master's Guide/Monster Manual set as well as Savage Species, Psionic Handbook, Deities & Demigods supplement books and the Dungeons & Dragons Website.  
  
(==)  
  
Dungeons and Dragons: Fantasy Quest  
  
Session One: The First Dungeon  
  
(==)  
  
"Ugh... My head..." someone mumbled in the darkness.  
  
A few scuffing sounds could be heard as someone got to his feet.  
  
"Where am I?"he asked.  
  
This unfortunate person is Jason. He stands about 5' 8" and is about 16 years old. Had sky-blue eyes and spikey blood red hair which was bound into a two foot long ponytail. He wore khaki pants with tennis shoes and black T-shirt. He wore a blue button-up short-sleeve shirt (unbuttoned) on top of this.  
  
Jason was playing Dungeons & Dragons with his friends when he passed out. He didn't know why either.  
  
Feeling around for something on the ground, he found a metal object. Feeling over the object he concluded it was-  
  
"A torch?"  
  
Not too close, tot the lamp, he discovered some flint and steel. Using it to light the torch, the torch illumated a roughly 20 foot radius around him. Looking around, he saw he was standing in what looked like an old hallway made from stone. Walking down the hallway, he looked around.  
  
Bits of rubble littered the sides of the walls. Rotted wooden support beams could be seen as he walked along.  
  
"What is this place?..." the teen wondered to himself.  
  
Soon, Jason came across a wooden door. Like the supports in the hallway, it was rotted. Gently pushing the door, it opened slowly. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
Orcs! Shivering with fright, Jason slowly backed away from the opened door. Making a quick count, Jason concluded that there were four.  
  
One of them looked at the door and yelled something that Jason couldn't understand. All of the other orcs then looked over. With a club, one of the orcs charged at Jason. Dodging, Jason grabbed a piece of rubble and tossed it at the orc's head. The rock hit it's target, and Jason saw that the Orc was knocked out cold.  
  
The other three orcs charged. The first two missed, colliding with the one that first tried to get Jason.  
  
"AAH!!!!!"  
  
The last one managed to get him in the arm with a rusty short sword.  
  
Dropping the torch he held, he gripped the bleeding wound with his other hand, he breathed in short intervals, starting to hyperventilate.  
  
The orcs turned around and went for the wounded teen. Rolling to the side, Jason barely managed to dodge them. Picking another piece of rubble with his unafflicted arm, he threw it at the orcs. He managed to scratch the arm of one of them.  
  
The three turned around and charged again. This time, two of their clubs found their marks on the teen's shoulder and leg. The one with a sword had manged to create a nasty gash in his side.  
  
Jason breathed deeply, bleeding prufusely from his wounds.  
  
"Damnit..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Standing up with some difficulty, Jason held the torch in his hand and retreated back down the hall, hoping to outrun the orcs. He breathed heavily, and he hurt all over.  
  
Jason heard the battlecries of the orcs which followed behind. He didn't spare a second to turn around and look. Cupping his free hand to his mouth he called out.  
  
"HELP!!! SOMEONE, ANYONE!! HELP!!!"  
  
Jason huffed and puffed as he ran as fast as he could. Eventully, he ran into another door. Opening it as fast as possible, he slammed it behind him and heard several thumps from the orcs impacting on the door.  
  
Taking a quick look around, Jason saw he was in another hallway. Knowing the old door wouldn't hold long, the teen resumed his retreat from the monsters.  
  
'What the hell is going on?! Where am I?! How did I get here?!' more and more questions flashed through his thoughts as he ran.  
  
As Jason turned a left in the hallway, he heard the door behind him smash open and the orcs resumed their pursuit. The teen continued down, his breathing starting to become labored with his wounds.  
  
Jason then enountered a split in the hallway, one went left, one went straight. Making a split decision, he took a left. After running down that passage, he came to a stone door. Opening it with some difficulty, he quickly got inside and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hopefully I lost those orcs..." the teen muttered to himself.  
  
Turning around, he looked around the room.  
  
Unlike the halls he had been in, this room looked well kept. The walls were stone with beautiful carvings on them, as was the floor. But something else in the room was diverting all of Jason's attention.  
  
In the center of the ceiling, there was a hole, with sunlight shining through. The beam of light rested upon a sword inserted in a pedastal. Judging from it's size, it seemed to be a bastard sword. The steel glistened beautifully in the light. The hilt was a metallic blue color, with silver streakings. It was amazing.  
  
Putting the now blown-out torch on the ground, Jason slowly walked up to the blade, taking in around him.  
  
"I don't know how, or why," he spoke to himself, "but I have a feeling, that this belongs to me..."  
  
Gripping the sword with both hands, he gave a mighty pull.  
  
There was a great flash of light, and the sword was seperated from the pedestal. Then there was rumbling sound. Twisting around, Jason saw that the stone door was crumbling into the ground.  
  
"What the?!" he wondered outloud.  
  
After a few more seconds, a small pile of rubble was all that was left of the door. Jason stood still, waiting to see if anything else would happen. Calming down he noticed something. His wounds! They were gone! He checked himself all over, but couldn't find one bruise. He looked at the sword in his hands.  
  
'Did this sword do it?' he wondered.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by heavy pit-patting of boots in the halls. Slowly moving into the hallway, he saw that the noise had attracted attention.  
  
About twenty orcs had gathered at the other end, brandishing clubs, torchs and swords. One of the orcs which seemed to be in charge yelled soemthing in that same language Jason couldn't comprehend, and the orcs advanced on him.  
  
Eyes wide with fear, the teen backed up until his heels hit the rubble. He was trapped!  
  
'Damnit, I need to do something!' the teen thought as he gritted his teeth.  
  
The orcs slowly closed in, and Jason's veins coursed with adrenaline, enhancing his fear. Then he felt something. His fear was washed away by a new wave of courage. He swung the sword into a battle stance, spreading his legs. His eyes gained a sharp, piercing glare.  
  
"Stand down, I don't want meaningless bloodshed!" he spoke in a commanding tone.  
  
The orcs seemed taken aback. This strangely dressed human who was cowering before them now seemed to have flipped personalities.  
  
'Wait a minute, did I just say that?!' Jason exclaimed in his head. 'Well, too late to back out now.'  
  
The orcs now readied themselves and charged with a battlecry. Jason charged forward as well.  
  
"HRAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the teen yelled.  
  
Soon he came in contact into battle range of the orcs. Dodging swinging torchs, slashing blades and bludgeoning clubs, Jason moved masterfully. Stabbing an Orc in the torso, he twisted around and gave another orc a large gash across it's leg. Ducking to avoid a club, Jason quickly kicked back up onto his feet and spun around in a circle, slashing several orcs in a close radius to him. He looked around himself. All the orcs were too wounded to get up or were knocked out.  
  
Jason's eyes lost their piercing gaze and he began breathing with some difficulty. His eyes were wide in awe at what he had just done.  
  
'How?... How did I do that?...' he wondered.  
  
Jason leaned against the wall, feeling very tired. He grabbed a torch from one of the unconcious orcs and wandered down the hall his sword tucked into his belt.  
  
'I hope, there aren't any more monsters here. But, how did I get here? How is it I'm taking all this so lightly? How is it I was able to defeat those orcs?'  
  
Multiple questions cycled through his head, all unanswered.  
  
Jason stopped.  
  
'Did I just hear something?'  
  
Moving down the hallway, he began to identify the sound he was hearing a voices. His curiosity fueled him, and he began a fast walk as he tried to track the voices. Soon, he came upon a wooden door. He heard muffled yells coming through the door. From the sound of it, there were about three people in there. Pushing the door open, he looked inside.  
  
The room was half taken up by a large cage. The occupants consisted of a halfling, a half-elf and a man. And they were arguing.  
  
"MY FAULT!? Now you listen, if you hadn't dropped that stupid lute, I could have been able to sneak past those orcs!" the man yelled at the halfling.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who's supposed to 'move like a shadow' you idiot! Besides, Thamior doesn't exactly have a good excuse either." The halfling said pointing at the half-elf.  
  
"Pardon me? You forced me to use my magic too much before we reached this place! If you had just tried taking care of those orcs outside yourself instead of making me use magic missiles to distract them, I could have blown them away!"  
  
Jason leaned against the wall, covering his mouth, trying not to laugh.  
  
'Well it looks like these guys were captured by the orcs' the teen thought to himself.  
  
Taking a quick glance around the room, he saw that there was a key on a hook on the wall.  
  
'Man, orcs are stupider than I thought.'  
  
Quietly, Jason walked over to the key and retrieved it. Then he walked over to the cage (with it's occupants still arguing) and unlocked the door. Clasping the bars, he yanked it open, causing a large crashing noise as the door hit the cage wall.  
  
The three stopped bickering and looked out finally noticing the human who had just opened up their prison. There was a slightly comical silence.  
  
"What are you staring at? Don't you know a jailbreak when you see one?" Jason asked jokingly.  
  
The other three blinked a few more times before coming to their senses.  
  
"Right you are. I thank ye' laddie." The halfling said.  
  
"What happened to the orcs?" the half-elf asked, getting out.  
  
"Knocked out." Jason answered simply.  
  
The man walked over to a sack in the corner of the room and opened it, revealing weapons. Pulling out the contents, he handed them to their respectful owners.  
  
"Well, thanks kid. I'm Derrik." The man introduced.  
  
"Thamior is my name." The half-elf said.  
  
"I be' known as Garret." The halfling spoke as he took a lute from Derrik.  
  
'No point in telling a lie...' Jason thought "My name is-"  
  
Jason was interrupted by a large rumbling. The entire room was shaking, with bits of dust falling from from the ceiling.  
  
"Later kid! We need to get outta here!" Derrik said with urgency.  
  
They ran through the door, Jason not too far behind. Looking both ways down the corridor, Garret got a nervous look.  
  
"Does anyone remember the way to the entrance?" the halfling asked in a panicy voice.  
  
Jason felt that same surge he felt when he fought the orcs.  
  
"Follow me!" he commanded.  
  
Taking off down the hall, the three followed him.  
  
"Are you sure he knows the way out?" Thamior asked.  
  
"No, but we don't the way out. I'd rather have directions than get lost and crushed." Derrik answered.  
  
Jason ran to multiple intersections, dodging falling rubble and making sure that the three others were close behind.  
  
'Strange. I feel like I know this like the back of my hand...' the teen thought to himself  
  
For about a minute they ran, Jason always taking an immediate turn at every intersection. Soon they saw a open space of natural light. They had found the exit! Dodging another piece of falling rubble, Jason charge through and found himself outside. The other three came out right behind him as the entrance collapsed.  
  
Jason felt tired again as he sat himself down on a rock. The others breathed with labor just as Jason did and sat on the grass.  
  
"Hey kid," Derrik asked "What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Jason, my name is Jason." The teen responded with a smile.   
  
End Session-  
  
Jason gained: Bastard Sword  
  
Derrik the Human Rogue, Thamior the Half-Elven Sorceror, and Garret the Halfling Bard have joined Jason.   
  
Like it? Hate it? Anyway, please review. Remember, Reviews = Motivation 


	2. A Legend Reborn?

Disclaimer: Ken of Melee does not own Dungeons & Dragons, it is property of The Wizards of the Coast.  
  
This story has been put together with help from the Version 3.5 Player's Handbook/Dungeon Master's Guide/Monster Manual set as well as Savage Species, Psionic Handbook, Deities & Demigods, Guide to the Planes, Monster Manual II, Monsters of Faerun handbooks and the Dungeons & Dragons Website along with a crapload of more handbooks.  
  
-Review Response Corner- Larus: It's great to know you like this. Hopefully, this fic will continue to keep you interested. Jonathan and David: I'm glad you like it! I'll consider smuggling Kyle into the story if the oppurtinity arises. Vixa Ambrodel: Yeah, it's a shame there aren't more like it huh? (==)  
  
Dungeons and Dragons: Fantasy Quest  
  
Session Two: A Legend Reborn?  
  
(==)  
  
"Jason eh? Well, we've introduced ourselves already so there's no need for that." Derrik spoke.  
  
Thamior got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Well, it would be best to head back the village. The elder will want to know about what happened to the shrine." he stated.  
  
"Shrine?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'll tell you while we're on the road." Garret said pit-patting onto the path.  
  
The other three hurried behind the halfling. As they walked along, Garret started.  
  
"You see, that place is a shrine dedicated to the great hero of the village."  
  
"Great hero?"  
  
"Yes. We were hired by the elder of the village to investigate this shrine and he told us the tale of it. It is a tale passed from generation to generation that tells a story of the hero. The problem is..."  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"Well, it's been almost a day since any of us have had anything to eat, and I can't tell a story on an empty stomach."  
  
Jason sighed.  
  
"Perhaps when we camp for the night kid. I know there's a patch of apple trees along this path." Derrik said.  
  
There was a pause in conversation as the four walked along.  
  
"So... How long before we get where we want to?" Jason asked.  
  
"It'll take until tommarow around noon to arrive at the village." Thamior answered.  
  
Another period of silence.  
  
"You know kid, you have some odd looking cloths. Where do you hail from?" Garret asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, my town's name is Richland." Jason said a little off-guard.  
  
The walked all afternoon, eventully reaching the small group of apple trees around sunset like Derrik said. Everyone helped themselves to some apples. Eventully, after the sun had passed the horizon and the moon was out, they small party could be seen gathered around a camp fire.  
  
"Well, could you tell the story Garret?" Jason asked, biting into an apple.  
  
"Actually, Thamior probably knows the tale better." Garret said.  
  
Sighing, the half-elf started of the story.  
  
"Well, this is what the elder told us. It is said that three centuries ago the land was prospered by a peaceful people. Everyone lived in harmony. However one day, an evil lich descended on the people. They weren't warriors, and thus were enslaved under the lich and his undead army. After fifty years under the lich's rule, someone appeared. A man, wielding a sword. Using his strength he slew the evil dragon gaurdians of the lich and killed the lich himself. However, the hero had given all his strength to help the poor people. In his last moments, the hero presented his sword as a gift to the people. He said that should the time come, only a man of truly great caliber could wield his sword. So, they built a shrine and laid his sword in a pedastal. Then the room was sealed off by a magical stone door which could only be opened by someone with a soul worthy enough to wield his sword."  
  
"I still can't understand how you've memorized that entire story Thamior." Derrik said in a gruff tone.  
  
"Hey, I am older than you." Thamior responded with a smile.  
  
'This sword... It's the hero's sword?' Jason thought to himself as he looked at the blade which laid beside him.  
  
"Well, let's get some sleep, I'm tired." Garret said nodding off.  
  
Thamior and Derrik fell asleep quickly. As Jason fell asleep, one thought eminated through his mind.  
  
'Will I ever return home?'  
  
The teen shut his eyes, the sword held protectively in his grip.  
  
"Kid. Hey, kid. Wake up."  
  
Jason's eyes fluttered open. Emitting a groan, he slowly got up.  
  
"Well it's time to go. If we leave now, we'll make it back to the village in time for lunch." Garret said picking up his lute.  
  
"You should probably cover up that sword with something." Thamior spoke, "It would be dangerous just to carry that sword around without something to carry it in safely."  
  
"But I don't have a sheath for it or anything..." Jason mumbled in an embaressed tone.  
  
"Well, if it means anything, here's some cloth and a strip of leather. Wrap the cloth around the blade then wrap the leather 'round it so the cloth stays tight." Garret said handing Jason the materials.  
  
"Won't the cloth tear?" Jason asked.  
  
"That ain't reguler cloth lad." Garret said with a wink.  
  
Jason did exactly what he was told. Tugging the cloth a bit, he found that the blade didn't cut it.  
  
'It must be enchanted or something.' Jason thought to himself.  
  
There was plenty leather leftover, so Jason managed to loop some leather across his chest and around his shoulder with enough leather so that the sword hung with hilt close to his hip  
  
"Well, let us be on our way." Thamior urged.  
  
There was another long walk as the four went on. Small bouts of small talk ensued between Thamior, Derrik and Garret while Jason dug through his pockets, trying to see if he had anything on him.  
  
'Let's see... Two dollars, like those are going to be useful. A wad of tissues... Hey, I forgot I had these Tic-tacs!'  
  
Hearing the rattling of the tic-tacs, the other three turned around.  
  
"What's that you got there?" Derrik asked.  
  
"Just some Tic-tacs." Jason said pocketing them.  
  
"Tic-tacs?" Garret inquired.  
  
"It's a kind of mint-flavored candy."  
  
"Can I have some?"  
  
"No." 'Okay let's see, pocket knife...'  
  
"...So, I take it you guys are traveling mercenaries?" Jason asked later.  
  
"You could say that." Garret said.  
  
"We met a year or so ago in a tavern. From that point on we formed our little group. We do all sorts of jobs to roll in the gold. We always take on dangerous jobs since we get paid huge for them." Derrik smiled.  
  
"But we usually end up spending it all on ale." Thamior spoke.  
  
"We should be there soon." Derrik said after a long while.  
  
"Good thing too. I'm starving" Garret spoke as his stomach rumbled.  
  
"Your always hungry Garret." Thamior commented.  
  
As the group kept walking, Jason thought he noticed something, but he couldn't place it. Looking around, he was trying to find what made him so edgey. When he finally looked to sky, he saw what was worrying him.  
  
"Uh, should there be that much smoke?" Jason worried, pointing at a huge plume of black smoke ahead in the sky.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Garret asked.  
  
Jason pointed at his subject of observation. The rest of the group stopped, staring at the large plume.  
  
"That can not be good..." Thamior spoke lightly.  
  
"Let's go! Something might be wrong at the village!" Derrik urged.  
  
The group's pace quickened. After about fifteen minutes, they reached the village. However, it wasen't in the best condition.  
  
'Oh my god...' Jason thought as he gaped at the sight before him.  
  
Through the great fires and smoke, a large ghost was wrecking havoc on the village. The ghost of a black dragon.  
  
All of the villagers were trying to escape from the destruction that was caused by the ghost. The black dragon ghost blew a stream of greyish translucent acid onto a group of homesteads and smoldered to ground, burning. As Jason saw this, he realized something was completely wrong. The teenager knew all the D&D manuals from cover to back  
  
'That can't be right! A ghost's attacks don't work on non-ethereal targets if they rely on physical contact!'  
  
But as he saw more houses go up in flames, he realized that the rule didn't seem to apply to this ghost.  
  
"Come on kid, we need to get out of here before it notices us!" Derrik shouted as a wave of villagers came their way.  
  
As Derrik went to grab Jason, the teenager moved forward just a step.  
  
"Go if you want. I'm going to fight." Jason spoke in a bolder tone.  
  
The three were surprised at Jason's sudden change in attitude.  
  
'I remember him acting like this when we escaped the shrine' Thamior realized. The half-elf looked over Jason. His body language had changed from quivering to a more commanding stance.  
  
"Are you alright?" Thamior asked as he stepped forward.  
  
Jason's eyes had once again gained a sharp, piercing glare. Thamior stepped back, feeling fearful of this sudden change in the teen.  
  
Jason found the hilt of the sword by his side and drew it, sunlight glistening on the blade. The very air around Jason itself seemed to take on a different, ancient feeling.  
  
'There's soemthing about that kid, I can't place it!' Derrik wondered.  
  
Jason held the sword in his hands and charged down the hill to the village, giving a throaty battlecry.  
  
"HRUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As Jason ran down the hill, the many villagers who were escaping from the havoc dodged the speeding teenager. Jason's battlecry also seemed to have attracted of the black dragon ghost as well, it's transluscent eyes leering.  
  
As Jason came into a range of the dragon ghost, it blew a line of ghastly acid at the teen. He stopped as he saw the acid blasted forth at him.  
  
Up on the hill, Garret, Derrik and Thamior along with several villagers gasped as the line of acid blew through Jason. However, once the dragon ghost stopped, everyone was shocked to see that the teenager was unscathed. He was pointing the sword he held straight towards the dragon ghost, some sort of holy aura surrounding him.  
  
"Amazing!" Garret exclaimed.  
  
Jason lowered his sword, the aura disapearing.  
  
"THIS ENDS HERE!!!" he shouted.  
  
The teen charged forward, slashing at the incorperal beast. Then, crouching low, he jumped impossibly high into the air, cutting the dragon ghost upward in half.  
  
Jason landed on the ground with small effort, a small smile of triumph on his face. Then, as the ethereal dragon began to dissipate into nothingness, his sight grew darker, and darker. Finally, Jason collapsed, completely tired out.  
  
--  
  
End Session-  
  
Bastard sword appraised as possible 'Hero's Sword'.  
  
(==)  
  
Thank you to everyone who reads this and especially those who review! I hope you continue to stay on. Remember, Reviews=Motivation. 


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Ken of Melee doesn't own Dungeons & Dragons, it is owned by Wizards of the Coast. If you think otherwise, hit yourself on the head. Hit yourself again. Again. Again. Again. Damn, you ARE stupid.  
  
Review Response Corner HotShot14: Don't worry, I've already planned that from the begginning. It's nice to know that your reading.   
  
(==)  
  
Dungeons and Dragons: Fantasy Quest  
  
Session Three: Aftermath  
  
(==)  
  
Derrik, Garret, Thamior and the villages stared in awe.  
  
As Jason's body hit the ground, the sword still held tightly in his hands began to glow. If anyone were to be close enough, they would hear something similer to the sound of breaking glass. Cracks began to form on the blade, and spread throughout it. Eventully, The blade shattered, and the many shards that once composed it hovered in the air over Jason's body. The shards of metal glowed brighter, and shot off in multiple directions all over the sky, disapearing over the horizon.  
  
"What- what just happened?" Garret asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Thamior uttered.  
  
The ethereal wisps of the dragon ghost disapeared into nothingness. Hanssen, a young human cleric dared to step forward. He slowly paced down the hill to ruined village where Jason's body lay. He looked over the teen.  
  
'Such strange garbs...' the cleric thought.  
  
Derrik along with the rest of the group come down as well, fearful of their newfound aquantences life. Hanssen placed his ear to Jason's chest. He could hear Jason's weak heeartbeats.  
  
'Thank Pelor, he's still alive!'  
  
"Is he alive?" Thamior asked as he came up behind the cleric.  
  
Hanssen cast a glance as the other two arrived.  
  
"Yes, he is still alive. Is he a member of your group?" Hanssen asked.  
  
"Not really, he was just tagging along with us." Thamior answered.  
  
Hanssen looked more over Jason.  
  
"Could one of you get some people help me move him to a more hospitable area? And could you also get the elder?" Hanssen requested.  
  
"Sure." Derrik and Garret volunteered.  
  
Over the rest of the day, a large majority of the people pitched in to help rebuild part of the village. Another group was devoted to making sure the young boy who saved what remained of their village was alright.  
  
Jason had been carried to the temple of Pelor in the village which had been partially destroyed in the attack. Perhaps the strangest thing was the protective grip the young boy had on the sword, which only had a few inches of blade still attached to the hilt.  
  
By that evening, enough people had managed to erect good shelters. The tavern was luckily not that damaged, so everyone decided to hold a little celebration. A few people were keeping a watch on Jason, just incase he woke up. The group consisted of the elder and a few clerics along with Garret Thamior and Derrik.  
  
"So you think this sword might be the Hero's Sword?" Thamior asked.  
  
"It certainly fits the description. But I wonder, why did the sword choose such an outlandish looking child?" the elder, an old elf spoke.  
  
Garret looked over Jason's cloths. Looking from the khakis with the zip-off legs to the black t-shirt covered by an (unbuttoned) blue button up shirt.  
  
"He certainly does have strange garbs. It's hard to imagine these being normal cloths..." the halfling wondered.  
  
A small knock could be heard on the ston near what used to be the door. The sound echoed through the ruined temple. Hanssen stood up and went over to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"We've come from the tavern. The owner told us to bring some food over."  
  
Hanssen opened the door. A few human girls who looked to be about 20 walked in, carrying trays of bread, soup and drink.  
  
"Where should we put these?" one of them asked.  
  
"Just put them on the front benchs." Hanssen motioned.  
  
Soon after, the group was enjoying their dinner as the girls left with thanks.  
  
'I wonder when he'll wake up?' Derrik wondered.  
  
It would three days afterword when Derrik's question would be answered.  
  
It was on the start of new day. The sunlight from the newly risen sun shown across the temple, showing the sleeping forms of the group from that night.  
  
As the rays of light danced across Jason's form, his eyes began to slowly flutter open. His narrowed eyes looked up into the sky, past where the ceiling used to be. The teen braced his sleepy arms against the stone he was on, and slowly pushed himself up, strecthing his muscles which hadn't moved in so long.  
  
Jason then looked around him, seeing the sleepping forms of the group that had taken watch that night. He pinched himself lightly.  
  
"Nope, not a dream." His voice croaked.  
  
(==)  
  
End Session-  
  
Hero's Sword shattered. Village partially rebuilt.  
  
(==)  
  
I know it's kinda short, but I gaurantee the next chapter will be at least five pages long. Maybe seven, tops. Just review, PLEASE!!!! Remember, Reviews=Motivation. 


	4. New World, New Life

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to do this. Look at the prevous chapters.

Review Response Corner-

Genis's Shadow: Thank you very much for your appreciation. It helps just that much more

To everyone else who likes this fic: I am really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated this in a while . I've been working a lot for school, I don't have as much free time as I usually do. I can't gaurantee frequent updates, so please be patient for the time being.

Dungeons and Dragons: Fantasy Quest

Session Four: New World, New Life

Before the avid D&D fanatic knew it, the townspeople were in celebration. Their hero had finally awoken from his deep sleep. There was drink and food, and everyone was trying to be as happy as possible. From what Jason saw of the town, they needed a reason to celebrate.

After all the celebrations, Jason managed to sit down with the town elder and discuss things easily.

Both Jason and the Elder sat down cross-legged on some straw mats in what was left of the Elder's house.

"Would you like some tea?" the Elder offered.

"No thanks." Jason politely declined.

"If you wish..." the other said, sipping his own cup.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jason asked.

The Elder put down his cup.

"I would like to know what you plan to do." He spoke plainly.

"Huh?" the teen expressed with some surprise, "I don't know, I haven't really thought what I want to do..."

The Elder raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything you want to do at all?" he asked.

"Well..." Jason started, "Actually, I want to find my way home, but..."

Jason pulled out the broken sword of the hero.

"...I don't feel right just leaving you with this broken sword. I shouldn't have taken it in the first place." The teen spoke with guilt.

The Elder gave Jason a sympathetic look.

"You need not worry. If you pulled that sword, there has to be a reason for it. I do not think I know the way for you get back home. I dought even people from kingdoms many continents away would be able to identify your garbs. No one dresses in your manner. However, if you wish to mend that blade, I can tell you what to do."

Jason's eyes sparked.

"You can?" he asked.

"Yes, but the quest will be perilous, one which you might not be able to finish in your lifetime."

Jason felt an urg, almost like when he defeated the dragon.

"Tell me, how can I repair this sword?"

The Elder smiled.

"First, you must take most obvious step: recovering the shards of the sword. Once you have done that, you must find someone who can smith the sword back into into it's shape."

"That doesen't sound too hard..."

"Look at the sword young lad."

Jason looked at the broken blade.

"That isen't a reguler blade forged from iron or steel. However, I know for sure it isen't mythril or adamantine. It is a unique substance. You must find out what it is, and find someone who knows how to reforge that kind of metal."

Jason thought long and hard.

"I'll do it. Even the way leads into lowest pits of the Nine Hells, I will do this task!" the teen spoke heroicly. He surprised even himself when he said this.

"Very well then. If you do insist, I shall give you supplies to start your journey."

Jason thought about the other people in the village.

"Are you sure? I mean shouldn't you be more worried about the other people here?"

"Don't worry, we can spare a few things for you. You have no need to be so modest."

By the next day, Jason was all set. The teen stood at the edge of village, everyone sending him off. The villagers wooped ands hollered for their departing hero.

As Jason started done the path, waving his hand, he remembered the elder's advice.

---"There is a town east of here about three days away. That would be the best spot to start off your quest."---

End Session:

Derrik the Human Rogue, Thamior the Half-Elven Sorceror, and Garret the Halfling Bard have left Jason's party.

Jason gained: 1 quarterstaff, 5 day's trail rations, 20 gold, 1 bedroll, and 1 sack.

Eh heh, sorry about teh' lack of updates ;. And um, I'm also gonna start a Fire Emblem fanfic so... There might be even less updates... Please don't kill me... Bye-bye!


End file.
